Behind Closed Doors
by SickYaoi
Summary: <html><head></head>Allen stood there motionless. "Did you hear me?" Allen looked up at Kanda. "Yeah.. I'm not stupid." Kanda rolled his eyes. "You can leave now." Allen balled up his fists. "Why?" Kanda narrowed his eyes. What happens when Kanda ends it? Lavi to the rescue :'o</html>


Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man, but I'd love to ;D My inspiration? My girl's ex-boyfriend by Relient K ;D I don't know if I mentioned this anywhere else but.. I truly just want Kanda all to myself :DD

Allen stood there motionless. "Did you hear me?" Allen looked up at Kanda. "Yeah.. I'm not stupid." Kanda rolled his eyes. "You can leave now." Allen balled up his

fists. "Why?" Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Because I want Lenalee now. It's as simple as that, I'm done with this." Allen nodded. "Okay.." He turned around and left.

~17 Days Later~

Allen was reading a book when he heard a few knocks on his door. "Come in." The door creaked open and Lavi's head' popped up. "Hey you okay?" Allen smiled.

"Perhaps I will be in due time." Lavi nodded. "Did someone hurt you?" Allen looked at him a little shocked. "What do you mean?" Lavi came in and closed the door

and sat in front of Allen. "Your smile is crooked." Allen felt his lips and gave Lavi a questioning look. "Crooked? How?" Lavi chuckled. "It's not as happy as before.

Did someone hurt your feelings?" Allen looked down. "Yeah.." Lavi nodded and wrapped his arms around Allen. "Can I make it better?" Allen looked up with tears in

his eyes. "H-How?" Lavi titled his head and smiled. "Was it Kanda?" Allen started crying silently. Lavi pulled Allen onto his lap and held him close. "Tell me what

happened." Allen between cries. "H-He said he wanted L-Lenalee and I wasn't wanted a-anymore." Allen balled up his fists and cried into Lavi's jacket. "You wanted

to be a girl didn't you. That way he'd notice you?" Allen nodded and wiped his eyes but kept crying. "Then why don't you dress how you want to? You were afraid

he'd abandon you because you were a pervert for dressing how you felt comfortable. But if it makes you happy, I'll be here to defend you." He kissed the top of

Allen's head and Allen smiled but still cried. "T-Thank you Lavi." Lavi smiled and Allen blushed. Before they both knew it their lips were locked and their were

sucking fiercely on each other's tongues. Their tongues not giving them a chance to breathe. Neither of them seemed interested in that activity. There was

something more fun happening now, Lavi's hands traveled down Allen's body receiving a few shudders. Lavi smirked and kissed Allen more furiously. They were

soon stripped of their clothes and Lavi was already 3 fingers deep when they heard knocking on the door. Lavi found Allen's special spot and made him moan

loudly. He repeatedly hit it in hopes the person outside would get that no ones coming to answer the door. Lavi pulled out his fingers and slowly slid his member in.

Allen winced and moaned as Lavi had fully pushed himself in the smaller males suffocating hole. "T-Tight." Lavi winced himself and slid in and out of his favorite

exorcist. Eventually Allen was sitting on Lavi riding him of course. They were fighting for dominance with their tongues while Allen with the help of Lavi, slammed

onto Lavi's awaiting member. Lavi's free hand found it's way around Allen's member and stroked it to no end. After a while it was enough to drive Allen insane as he

came all over Lavi's chest. Lavi shoved himself further inside Allen and came himself. The two continued kissing and gasping for air in between but none the less..

The night was still young ;)

~The Next Day~

Allen walked hand in hand next to Lavi on his way to the cafeteria. "Lavi it's hurting." Lavi chuckled. "Only just shows your mine now." Allen blushed. "You're too

blunt." Allen was wearing a bright pink tank-top and a black mini-skirt. He hand knee high boots and socks that went a little higher. His hair had extensions in it,

which was pulled into a high messy pony-tail. Allen's cheeks were a soft pink and his lips a gentle red. And to top it off he was wearing his exorcist coat. (**If Allen **

**really was a hot girl I dunno what I'd do, however his body is still a boy. Heh ;D Lavi's favorite)**

Lavi and Allen got their food and ignored the stares they were getting. They found an empty table and were genuinely enjoying themselves. Allen kissed Lavi's

cheek, and that was when Lenalee and Kanda walked in. The two didn't even notice the couple who just arrived. Allen giggled louder and squirmed when Lavi was

tickling him. "Lavi q-quit! I'm t-tic-ticklish!" Allen softly punched Lavi in the shoulder and giggled. Kanda stared at them and furiously blushed before walking up to

Allen and pulling him up by the arm. "What the heck? K-Kanda let me go!" Allen ripped his arm from Kanda's grip. "I came by your room last night. But it seemed

you were busy with other things. So what hell are you wearing?" Allen blushed and looked at Lavi, then back at Kanda. "Clothes I dunno about you but, I thought

everyone wore them. No?" Kanda looked pissed and both Allen and Lavi didn't seem to mind. "You're supposed to be a guy. Why are you wearing girl clothes

moyashi!" Yep definitely mad.. Oh boy.. Allen stood up and fixed his skirt. "Make me." With the boots he was wearing Allen was nearly as tall as Kanda which gave

him a little more confidence. "M-Moyashi?" Kanda furiously bit his lip and grabbed Lenalee's hand before dragging her out of the cafeteria. Allen turned to Lavi.

"Lavi.. Do I look okay to you?" Lavi smiled. "You're perfect Allen."


End file.
